


To What We Once Had

by Tilly



Series: Zoids Drabbles [10]
Category: Zoids
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly/pseuds/Tilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy leaves Keith.  Fuzors fic, set before canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To What We Once Had

**Author's Note:**

> I was pleasantly surprised by Amy turning out to have an asshole ex who didn't get redeemed as ~just a misunderstood guy~ she belonged back with—I'm sure it wasn't so easy as just goodbye, but have the moment in time when she finally left.

The König Wolf is a mess.

Keith is a mess too, raging about what they could have had and ignoring everything they already have.

But what do they have anymore? His ambition? Their apartment, with his choice of location and furniture? He wants to sell the Wolf as scrap.

No, Amy tells Keith, she'll repair the Wolf, because _they're through_. The walk to its cockpit is terrifying yet the most satisfying she's taken in months. Amy and Wolf leave together, stabilizers and stability be damned.

Maybe she'll find a team, or start one. She's definitely going to get a couch.


End file.
